Sometimes A Confession Is All That Is Required
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Good old Caskett fluff that started after the now-famous Episode 13 of Season 3. Now complete after 11 chapters! M Rating is for some smut and suggestive language throughout the story. Thanks for reading!
1. The best place to start

I sat at my desk, staring at the paperwork before me. I knew it was important, but my mind could not comprehend the words written on the page. My mind was definitely elsewhere. I stared at the currently empty chair next to me, and memories of Castle came flooding back. The man who had, annoyingly for the most part, accompanied me on murder cases around New York City. The man who'd made me laugh, made me cry, and made me yell in frustration. He was egocentric, and arrogant, and charismatic… and far too difficult to ignore. I'd given up a long time ago. Once before, he'd broken my heart. He left New York for The Hamptons, and effectively left me behind. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't hurt – we all were. Ryan and Esposito were horrified at losing their 'man-friend', and the Captain was worrying about us solving cases. For all of his annoying traits, Castle was fantastic at solving murders, probably because he was able to think outside the box, unlike many people here at the NYPD. He was the only one willing to speak up with a genuinely stupid idea, not minding if he metaphorically fell flat on his face. I've lost count of how many times Castle declared that a person was murdered because they were undercover with the CIA. When Castle was around, our grim jobs became more fun. I was suddenly struck with horror at the thought that I may have ruined all that.

I reflected on the week's events…I trusted Castle completely, even after everything he's done to me. When I was contacted about information relating to my mother's murder, only one person came to mind. I trusted Castle completely, even after everything he's done to me. He could be my protection if anything went wrong, which of course, it did. The man with the information was shot dead before he could disclose much, and things kind of snowballed from there. In short, Ryan and Esposito were kidnapped and tortured in a building that was guarded. I knew I had to get past the guard and get to Esposito and Ryan. Stupidly, I asked Castle for a diversion suggestion - me acting drunk and Rick acting like a perfect gentleman seemed like a good idea at the time, but when the guard came over, I started to panic. I didn't want to risk my friend's lives by flat out shooting him, but I was lost for ideas. I murmured to Castle that he wasn't buying our little charade, and immediately moved my hand to the holster at my waist.

The next moment was the one that had been replaying in my head for three days now. Castle grabbed my hand, and moved it away from my waist, and kissed me. Not lightly either. It was passionate, and it also gave me a chance to trick the guard and knock him out from behind. My mind clouded when he was so close to me, and I lost my judgement. I even, admittedly, went weak at the knees. That's not what is meant to happen.

We saved the boys, caught the bad guy and all was well. Except for the fact that I now can't get Castle and that stupid kiss out of my head. His lips were soft, and tasted a little like candy. He was warm, and strong, and he made me feel… like I hadn't felt in a long time. And that was just a kiss, so who knows what he could do to me if our…relationship became something more.

I was interrupted from my blissful and slightly confusing daydream by the elevator door opening. Within seconds, the once empty seat next to my desk was now filled, by none other than the man of the hour himself, Castle. He placed a large coffee on my desk with a smile.

"Good Morning!" He cried with an unusual enthusiasm given how early it was.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked incredulously, kind of hoping that he would mention something about the incident between us a few days earlier.

"Sorry I haven't been in for a few days, I've been writing."

"Oh, and hear I was thinking you were avoiding me!" I teased. Trying to hide the disappointment that I had no reason to feel, I stumbled on. "It's fine, Castle. We haven't been up to much anyway."

"Oh… well that's… good." Castle stammered a little.

"Are you ok, Castle? You seem a little distracted."

"Honestly, Beckett, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kate, I'm fine."

"Wow, it's been a while since you've called me Kate!" I laughed, the nervousness in my voice becoming more apparent as our little conversation continued.

"A better question would probably be, are you ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned, his animated and admittedly quite gorgeous faced was poised in an obviously curious way.

"Me? I'm fine, just fine! No problems with me at all." I talked fast, silently cursing myself for acting like a lovesick teenager.

* * *

My phone rang, which made for a welcome distraction from the very confusing thoughts in my head.

"Beckett."

"…"

"I'll be there in 15." I turned to Castle.

"We've got a case."

"YES!" He leapt from his chair and ran to the elevator.

Barely an hour later we arrived back at the precinct.

"Murder to confession from our first suspect in less than an hour – remind me to check with Montgomery if we broke a record" I laughed, as we returned to our usual positions at my desk.

"Yeah, you do that" Castle said absentmindedly.

I stayed silent, not really sure where to take the conversation.

"Beckett?" He whispered, staring at the floor.

"Yes, Castle?"

"I was wondering… if you would consider… um…"

"Spit it out!" I laughed. Why was he acting so weird?

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He finished and resumed staring at the floor.

I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. I pondered for a moment, but realised that there was no point in denying myself some fun.

"Sure Castle, I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Really? Great! How's tonight? Come to my house, I'll cook for you." He grinned sheepishly. "Or, you know, we could go out. Whatever you'd like."

"Your house sounds great. What time?"

"How about 8?"

"Perfect." I couldn't help myself, I was excited. "I'll see you then."


	2. Honestly

I rang the doorbell and breathed out, hard. My head was all over the place, and I didn't know what I would say when Rick appeared in the doorway with his gorgeous body and beautiful face. I heard the lock tumble and tried to prepare myself. The door opened and there stood Castle, wearing a dress shirt that complemented his eyes, suit pants, and a not-so-subtle 'Kiss the Cook' apron. I found myself struggling to disobey the command on the apron – he just looked so delicious!

"Hi" he smiled warmly "please come in."

"Thanks" I smiled nervously, keeping my hands by my side to avoid touching him. I sat at the breakfast bar, watching him cook. We made polite conversation about work, and Alexis. He looked surprisingly sexy with a spatula in his hand.

"So, how's the book going?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"Really well, I think. I've hit a little bit of a roadblock but I don't think it will be too bad. A break will do me, and the story, the world of good." He turned away from the stove and smiled warmly at me. I was surprised to find that I didn't literally melt under his gaze. The little sparkle in his eye glimmered as he pronounced that dinner was to be served at the dining room table.

For the first time I actually looked around the room, having only paid attention to Castle before. The table was littered with beautiful red candles, and a bottle of wine was chilling next to the table. I took my place and continued to marvel at the effort that Castle had put in, for me. I could feel myself swooning, and silently cursed myself for being so obvious. If Rick had noticed, however, he didn't show it, like the perfect gentleman I never knew he was. Before I knew it, a plate full of beautiful food had been placed in front of me, and wine had been poured. We chatted absent-mindedly over dinner, and I found myself laughing a lot, for the first time in a long time. At one point, I found myself with tears streaming down my face, as Richard detailed his 21st birthday celebrations, and how badly wrong they went.

After dinner, we moved to the lounge, where Castle had set out a plate of cookies.

"Sorry it's not more fancy, desserts aren't really my thing. I can do the main course part, but desserts were never my strong point."

"Lucky for you, desserts are about the only kitchen-related activity that I can partake in without burning something beyond recognition" I laughed, the wine having mellowed my tense mood slightly.

"That is why we make such a great team" Castle quipped, before immediately looking guilty.

"Yes, Castle, we do make a good team" I smiled gently. This was more awkward but more exciting than any time I've ever spent with Castle. I couldn't help but smile.

"Would you like some more wine?" He asked gently, and I nodded in response. Losing my inhibitions could really only be a good thing right now.

Castle was sitting on one end of the couch, and I was laying at the other, my feet resting on his knees.

"Ok, honestly, do you regret getting married" I asked, my bravado boosted by the bottles of wine that now sat empty on the coffee table next to me.

"Sometimes. But unfortunately, hindsight cannot change the fact that I am the owner of two sets of completed divorce papers. Do you ever wish you'd gotten married already?"

"No. I haven't really been head-over-heels in love before, so I saw no reason to get married. And anyway, any man I was serious with seemed to hate that I was kind of married to my job anyway."

"I like that you're a bad-ass detective with a gun. It's part of who you are!" Immediately after completing the sentence, he bit his lip, as if he regretted what he said. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Thankyou Castle. You can be quite the sweetheart when you want to be." He smiled one of his irresistible smiles, and I couldn't help but move a little closer to him.

"Does this feel a little…I don't know; weird to you?" I asked, my inhibitions having now completely disappeared.

"Maybe a little" He conceded. "But I don't really mind."

"I have a confession to make."

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for three whole days and it's driving me a little crazy." I gushed, before putting my head in my hands to cover up the lovely shade of red that I had turned after making that admission.

"Three days, huh?" He sighed at me. "Now you know how I feel"

"What do you mean how you feel?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for three whole years and it's driving me a little crazy." He mimicked affectionately.

I looked up, stunned.

"Three years? But… we'd only just met three years ago."

"Exactly."

"But, you can't have liked me since the day you met me. I was horrible to you."

Richard took my hand in his. "Kate, I swear, I have adored you since the day I met you."

He looked at me with those big beautiful eyes and I was totally swept away.

"You kissed me. Three days ago, you kissed me."

"Yes I did, and as it happens it turned out to be a pretty useful kiss."

"And a pretty fantastic one. That's why I couldn't stop thinking about you." I looked up, and saw Castle looking back at me.

"It was fantastic for me too. Luckily, I was there, and you were there…"

"… so we could recreate it if we wanted to?" I immediately cursed myself for sounding desperate.

"Yes, Kate. We could. But only if you wanted to." He looked genuinely concerned that he was pressuring me. I sat up completely now, my face only inches away from his.

"Rick. I want to."

And then we kissed. I leaned my face into his and our lips connected, sending tiny little sparks all the way through my body. We kissed with a sense of urgency, like we were making up for lost time. After a while, we broke free from each other to catch our breath. I giggled nervously, and Rick stood up from the couch and offering me his hand. I stared at him, and that impish little smile, and realised that I had definitely made a good decision, with or without the help of the liquid courage that is wine. He picked me up and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Castle?"

"Yes, Kate?"

I kissed him again, lightly. "I was wondering… if you would be kind enough to show me the rest of your house? Just to refresh my memory…" I smiled carefully, watching his face contort as he responded.

"Why of course, Miss Beckett, where shall we begin?" He smirked.

"How does your bedroom sound?"

"Like the perfect place to begin!" He scooped me up into his arms, and carried me up the stairs, giggling like a couple of love-struck teenagers.

Castle laid me out on his bed, and sat next to me. I pulled myself up to kiss him, hungry for his soft lips to touch mine once again. He eagerly kissed back, before pulling away slightly.

"Beckett, I don't know if I can do this." He pushed his face in his hands, flushing red at the conclusion of his statement.


	3. Trying Again

**AN: Thanks so much to everyone reading this, it's my first ever fanfiction so any feedback would be greatly appeciated :)**

**Thanks guys!  
IBYL xo**

* * *

Castle swung his legs so that he was simply sitting on the bed. Sensing his anguish, I joined him. He looked at me, crestfallen.

"I can't just sleep with you, Kate." He sighed again.

"This may seem like a strange question, but why not? Why can't you sleep with me?" I tried to ask gently, but I was only met with silence.

"Is there someone else? Gina?" I stuttered, not sure what to believe.

"No, Kate. I can't just sleep with you because you mean more than that. You're not nothing to me, like so many others. You mean more."

"What do you mean, 'I mean more'?" The wine was clouding my judgement.

"When I wanted a new story, and you came into my life, I was expecting to shadow you for a little while. A month, tops. Just to figure you out, and provide some reality to my mysterious and carefully constructed fictional world. I could have been out of your life 3 years ago."

"So why stay?" I asked, before biting my tongue.

"Because I stupidly fell head over heels in love with the detective I was shadowing." He smiled lightly at me, almost looking pained as he opened his heart to me.

"Castle… I…" My eyes flitted around the room nervously as I tried to think of the appropriate words to describe my thoughts. I turned and kissed him gently on the lips, watching the confusion transfer to his eyes and mind.

"It's pretty damn lucky that I love you too, then, isn't it?" I giggled gently, as I pulled him into a lying position on his bed, and cuddled into his chest. "How about, just for tonight, we lay here, together. And tomorrow, you can make me another dinner, and maybe… we can try again?"

"You are just a dream, Kate." Rick cuddled me closer to him, and I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in his warm arms.


	4. Beautiful, Incredible

**AN: Sorry that this is only a short chapter. I wanted this one to be isolated from others because it was important :) Thanks to everyone who subscribed already, it's a great confidence boost :)**

**IBYL xo**

The next night, I rang the doorbell at 8pm, once again. And once again, Castle opened the door, looking beautiful and gorgeous, and wearing his apron. I laughed gently at the sight of him, and removed my coat. He leaned into me and gently kissed my cheek, sending tiny sparks through my body. He led me gently into the kitchen, and we once again chatted like the best friends we were, until dinner was served. After eating yet another scrumptious dinner, Castle put a movie into the DVD player. I returned with a newly opened bottle of champagne that I had brought to celebrate the occasion.

"Awww, now why did you bring that?" Castle inquired affectionately, as I sat next to him on the couch. I poured us each a glass of the champagne and passed his glass to him. When his fingers brushed mine, the electrical sparks returned in full force, and I noticeably shivered at his touch.

"We're toasting."

"Toasting to what?" He asked gently, as he moved closer to me. My breathing automatically quickened at his closeness, and I felt my heart rate climb.

"We're toasting to us, of course!" Our glasses clinked, and after taking a sip, Castle removed the glass from my hand and placed his hands on my cheeks, pulling me towards his irresistible lips. After many sweet and tender kisses from the man before me, I stood up, taking both his hands in mine.

"I think it's time to try again, don't you?" He jumped off of the couch, and followed me to his bedroom, with a gorgeous glint in his eye.

As soon as we crossed the threshold that was his bedroom door, Castle couldn't keep his hands off me, and I similarly could not remove his shirt fast enough. He stopped ravishing me momentarily to lean down and kiss me gently, making me weak at the knees. I fell onto his luxurious bed, and he joined my side seconds later. After recovering slightly, I stood up from the bed and turned to face Castle, who looked dejected the moment I moved away. I laughed at the look on his face and unbuttoned my shirt slowly, watching his eyes pop out of his head as I revealed the lacy red bra I had decided on wearing that afternoon, in the hope of impressing him. Castle reached for me, pulling me by the hips until I was lying on top of him. He stroked his fingers down my stomach as he kissed me, and a small whimper escaped my lips, as he rolled me onto my back

"It's nice to know I have some power over you, Kate" He smiled, before returning his lips to my mouth. I squirmed as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off my legs, before using his hands to caress my calves and thighs. I gasped as his fingers brushed the edge of my panties.

"Kate… you're beautiful" He choked out his words with a sweetness that swelled my heart.

"Thankyou, Rick." He looked up when I used his Christian name, the first time I had done so in some time.

"My name has never sounded better." As I chuckled at his words, my panties were removed, earning another gasp from me. My breathing became laboured and I pulled Castle up to me again. Without warning, Castle entered me, and I cried out with the sudden force. I arched my back to allow further access and Castle moved his hands to stroke my back, sending tingles up and down my spine. I wrapped my legs around him as his lips moved away from mine, focusing on the pulse point on my neck.

"Oh god, Rick, keep going" I cried, as my pleasure became more and more overwhelming. His hand trailed a path down my stomach, and I cried out as a wave of desire. The waves subsided just as he let out a low moan. He collapsed next to me, and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"That was… incredible" he decided, still trying to catch his breath.

"That it was" I smiled and rolled into Castle's strong arms. "It only took us three years to get here." And with that, I fell into a peaceful, dream-laden sleep in Rick's arms.


	5. Pancakes

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has followed this story. Sorry this has taken me a few days but I have been distracted by reading other people's FanFics. I've noticed that not many people write from a characters point-of-view so I'd love your feedback on how the story is going so far.**

**Thanks so much!**

**IBYL xo**

* * *

"They know! How the hell do they know?" I squealed angrily, waking Rick from his slumber.

"Hang on, honey. Relax, take a deep breath, and talk to me. Who knows?" Rick's gentle voice soothed me a little, and I sat up on the bed.

"I just got a text from Lanie, asking if I 'had a good time last night.' I didn't even tell her I was coming to see you!" This last sentence caused a deep laugh to rumble from Rick.

"Yes, but what did you TELL Lanie that you were doing?"

"That I was going to take a long bath and watch rom-coms… oh. She was kidding."

"Bingo. But, and I hate to ask this…"

"What, Rick?"

"Why were you so panicked? That someone might know." He looked a little hurt as he finished this sentence.

"Because, Rick. I only just figured out that I actually like you. I only just figured it out and I want to make sure that I get to keep just you for a while. I don't want to worry about jibes from Ryan and Esposito, or prodding from Lanie." I sighed quietly, realising what I'd just admitted. "I just want it to be you and me."

"That is possibly the cutest thing you have ever said." He smirked gently, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'd love it to be just you and me. However, I just heard the front door open, meaning that Alexis is home from her friend's place, so I'm guessing we'll have to share it a little."

"I'm ok with that." I smiled gently.

"As am I. Although, before we go reveal this to Alexis, we will have to get dressed. And, if you don't do it pretty soon, I am going to need a REALLY cold shower." I smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his lips before sliding off the bed to get dressed.

"Hang on a sec. I don't want to sound presumptuous, but… I have some clothes for you." He looked away ashamedly before meeting my eyes again.

"Excuse me, clothes?" I couldn't help but sound a little incredulous at this little admission. "You were THAT sure that you would bed me one day?"

"What? No! I bought them after your apartment got blown up by the Nikki Heat stalker. I knew you might need to stay a while, and I didn't know if any of your clothes would be, you know, available, given the state of your apartment so I…"

"Rick, you're rambling. But thank you, that was very sweet." This left Castle grinning. "One question: how did you know my size?" I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, one of the least suggestive outfits that Rick had placed in a draw in his closet. Each item of clothing, even the cute Nike sneakers he'd bought, fit perfectly.

"Kate, you are probably going to hate what just came into my head, but I'll say it anyway." This comment earned an eye-roll from me, but he continued anyway. "I have been looking at you for three years – the least I could do is take notice of your body" He smirked, and I punched him in the arm.

"Come on, we've got to talk to Alexis. Get dressed." Rick sighed loudly but removed himself from the sheets and retreated to his closet, finding a fitted pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He also picked a similar pair of Nikes from his closet, earning a small chuckle from me.

"Ok, let's do this." Rick took my hand in his and led me down the stairs.

* * *

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, with Rick grinning like a Cheshire cat. The look on his face made me giggle, and I was smiling similarly by the time we reached the kitchen. Alexis wasn't around, so we started up the coffee machine.

"Hey, Rick."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… could you make me pancakes? Because last time you made them they were delicious, but slightly overshadowed."

"Slightly overshadowed? Kate, you're the master of the understatement. A dead body was left at your door, and the pancakes were completely forgotten!" He smiled gently at the memory, before giving me a quick kiss and pulling me into a hug. "Pancakes it is!"

"Did I hear someone say pancakes?" Alexis barrelled down the stairs, and stopped in her tracks, looking at me and her Dad. She stood at the edge of the kitchen for a few seconds, a look of pure confusion on her face. Then, with a loud squeal, her face broke into a giant smile. "Oh my god, have you two finally figured out what the rest of the world already realised?"

"What did the world realise, Lex?" Castle asked gently, noticing the look on my face.

"That you are perfect for each other, duh! Oh I am so excited!" At this, Alexis came running to me, giving me a huge hug. I laughed and pulled her closer to me, glad that she was not fazed about the new relationship in her life.

"I take it you're happy then?" Rick laughed gently and joined the hug.

"Happy? I'm thrilled!" Alexis removed herself from the hug, and Rick hugged me a little tighter.

"One thing though, Lex. We haven't really decided if we're going to tell other people from the precinct and stuff, so you need to keep this quiet for a while."

"No problem, Dad. My lips are sealed." Rick blew her a kiss, making her roll her eyes. "Ok guys, I have to go get some homework done because I've been out half the weekend. Can you please get me when pancakes are ready?"

"Of course" I smiled, and she bounded back up the stairs. I turned to face Rick, who had not yet removed his arms from around my waist. "How on earth is she your daughter? She is mature and disciplined. I cannot imagine that you would have come home from a weekend with friends and done homework."

"Nope. I barely ever came home. Mother was pretty relaxed, she didn't expect a lot from me. I spent my teenage years doing just enough to get by. Same in college."

"What was your major? I didn't even realise you went to college."

"Guess."

"Your major? I'll have to go with English, considering that you're a writer."

"Correct. And I'm guessing you did criminal justice stuff, right?"

"It wasn't my first major. I majored in English first as well… but sometimes circumstances change."

"Let me guess, you changed majors in your second year… right after your mum died."

"Yeah. It was the only way I could convince myself that I was helping. I don't think my dad was too impressed but he has forgiven me."

"Well, what do you know, another layer of the Beckett onion has been peeled." Rick smiled at me. "Do you think you could run upstairs and grab Alexis for me? Pancakes are ready."

"Sure thing, I'll only be a sec."

* * *

I knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey, Alexis? Pancakes are ready." The door flew open and Alexis greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, Kate?" I looked at her, her beaming face looking up at me gently. "Thanks, you know, for being with my dad. You make him so happy, probably the happiest I've ever seen him."

I took a deep breath, relieved and touched by her little confession.

"What can I say, kiddo. He makes me happy too." She gave me another small hug before linking her arm in mine. "Come on, I really need pancakes." Together, we skipped down the stairs, giggling as we nearly fell over.


	6. All In Good Fun

"My two favourite women are giggling, laughing, and trying to skip. Should I be concerned?" Rick laughed as Alexis and I stumbled their way into the kitchen.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed with a grin in the direction of Alexis, before sitting down at the table. "The only thing that will save you is if the pancakes are great."

"And if they're not?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, then, won't you?" I smiled at Rick, who was towering over me. He leant in and pecked my lips before taking a seat next to me. He held my hand under the table, gently rubbing the back of my hand with thumb. This simple act was enough to make me giggle childishly, and I scolded myself for being so taken with the small romantic gesture. My reverie was interrupted by Alexis.

"As happy as I am that you two are finally together, I'm not sure I like all this gooey stuff you guys are doing now." Rick and I laughed.

"We'll tone it down, sorry." Rick smiled at me.

"It's all good, I'm heading out anyway. Paige and I are going to study. I'll see you later, lovebirds. Oh, and thanks for the pancakes." With a dazzling smile, Alexis left the loft, school bag in hand.

"I think she is the only kid in the world who says she's going to study all day and means it." I laughed gently. "So, Rick, what should we do with our day?"

"I have some ideas."

"Like what? And don't say the obvious because you're better than that."

"We're going shopping. Just you and me."

"I'm not really wanting for clothes, Rick." I took his hand back, and he squeezed it gently.

"Who said it was for clothes?" With a glint in his eye, he pulled me back to the bedroom so we could get ready.

* * *

We left his building, with him doing a cursory sweep of the surrounds so that we could avoid intrusion from any reporters looking for some Page 6 news. After he was satisfied that nobody was around, he took my hand and led me down the street. We walked and talked, laughing and joking our way down the streets of New York. It was a beautiful fall day, and being there with Rick felt so natural, like we had been together forever.

We stopped about 10 minutes later, in front of a Barnes and Noble. I looked at him, puzzled, but he was beaming.

"I haven't been with a girl like you before, Kate. I'm lucky, that I make a lot of money, and if I do happen to be interested in someone, I wine and dine them in fancy restaurants, and buy them designer clothes and whatever. You, you're different. So, our first shopping trip together is different."

"You want to buy me books."

"I also realise that you are stubborn, and won't accept them. So, technically I am buying the books for my place, but I'm only buying the books that you pick." At this point, I had to laugh. This relationship was different because he knew me. He knew me REALLY well.

"You might need a new bookcase." I kissed him gently, before leading him into the store.

"You're agreeing to this?"

"Well, they're going to be YOUR books. I'm just guiding your choices."

"Well then, I could use a new bookcase anyway." With our fingers intertwined, we entered the store.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell Alexis that you bought so many books that we have to get them delivered, because the weight of them may break our backs."

"Hey, they're for her as much as us. She's a smart kid, she'll like a lot of them." I smiled, knowing that Rick was just teasing. "But thanks. That was probably one of the best days I've had in a long time." The grin that lit up his face was totally adorable.

"For me too. It was extraordinary to just… be, with someone. You know me. You know all of my faults, and yet you still hold my hand. It's nice to not have to pretend."

"Well maybe, just maybe," I leaned into to Rick's ear "it'll be an even better day soon." Again, his face lit up.

"Oh really, Kate?" Rick put his hands around my waist, pulling me towards him. "How on earth could you possibly make this day better?"

"I don't think I can really tell you. I can, however," I breathed gently on Rick's neck, knowing that it drives him crazy "show you."

Before I could react, Rick had pulled me into his arms. I squealed and clung to his neck as he carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Rick and I were curled up in a tangle of sheets, my head resting on his now sweat-soaked chest. He was playing with my hair as I drew patterns on his stomach. I broke the silence.

"I would offer to get up and grab us a drink, but I don't think my legs will work." Rick chuckled at my admission.

"It's okay, I can get up." I looked up at him incredulously.

"Really? You think you can move right now?"

"Honestly? No. But I'll give it a shot."

"Don't worry about it, I don't want you to move."

"Really?" Rick looked at me quizzically.

"I just want to stay here for a while. I'm comfortable, and I'm happy." I smiled, and Rick placed a kiss on my forehead.

"We can stay here as long as you want, Kate."

I soon drifted off to sleep, wondering what I did to deserve such a great man.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this wasn't updated as suddenly, I was agonising over whether or not to include more smut in the story. I'm not very good at writing it... So don't be surprised if the rating of this story drops to 'T' as I am thinking of editing the story down to that level.**

**Thanks guys!**

**IBYL xo**


	7. Classification

**AN: Hey guys, this is just a short chapter to tide you over before I continue writing. My year is about to get REALLY busy so I won't be able to update as much but I'll do my best to keep the stories coming! Thanks to the people who have favourited me or my stories, it's a really nice comfort to a new fanfic writer :) I also really appreciate reviews, as they help me keep my story on track. So, please read + review, and let me know how I'm doing so far!**

**Thanks!  
IBYL xo**

The next morning I tumbled out of Rick's lovely bed at 7am and grabbed his discarded dress shirt. Blinking a few times, I realised that our clothes had been flung in every imaginable direction in the room. Entering the closet, I picked out another pair of jeans from the clothes that Castle bought me, as well as a cute green t-shirt. I wandered into the adjoining bathroom, placing the clothes on the counter and turned the shower on, stepping under the scalding spray. Before I even had a chance to reach for the shampoo, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I turned in the grasp and smiled up at Rick, who looked happy but a little sleepy.

"Good morning, Miss Beckett." He smiled gently, before leaning in to kiss me. What was supposed to be an innocent 'good morning' turned into a passion-filled embrace that was only broken because of a lack of oxygen. My breathing laboured after the kiss, and Rick laughed at me.

"See what you do to me?" I tried to stamp my foot indignantly, but I slipped on the slick tiles, and Rick had to catch me before I fell. I giggled, and tilted my head up to kiss him. "Good morning."

"So, what has my girl got planned for today?" Rick asked, and I pushed myself away from him a little.

"My girl? Excuse me?" I coughed out, stunned.

"Yes, my girl. Although I will try my best to refrain from calling you that at the precinct" Rick pulled me close again. "I like calling you my girl. It makes me happy. Just you being around makes me happy."

"God, Rick, that was so cheesy. Are you sure you weren't meant to be a romance novelist with words like that?" I smacked him playfully on the chest.

"You wound me." He feigned hurt, and I pulled him in for a hug.

"I guess you can call me your girl. But if Esposito or Ryan ever find out, I will withhold sex." I stared at him, assuming that he would promise to keep silent. The childish smirk on his face preceded his ego-filled comment.

"Ah, but Kate, you cannot resist me. I think we've proven that a few times in the past 24 hours?" Castle's hot-water system was still in full swing, so to avoid my blush becoming too obvious I stepped back underneath the warm spray.

"I think I could resist you, if I _really_ wanted to." My sentence was cut off with a squeal, my own I soon realised, as Castle grabbed me and pressed me to the cold wall tiles.

"It's such a pity you don't want to, then." Castle gloated, before ducking his head to my neck, leaving tender kisses along my collarbone, neck and jaw. I moaned unwillingly, and Rick chuckled again. Soon, the idea of having a shower became totally forgotten as we lost ourselves in each other once again.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Rick whined, sounding like a small child.

"Yes, Rick. I really have to go – there is always paperwork to be done, and you have a meeting with Paula that you cannot miss." He handed me a 'to-go' cup of coffee which made me smile. Rick laughed at the expression on my face and pulled me into a hug.

"Just because I can't be at the precinct until later, doesn't mean you don't get coffee."

"So you'll come by later?" I tried to hide the excitement in my voice but I still sounded like a teenager waiting for her boyfriend. _Boyfriend, that sounds rather nice actually_ I thought to myself with a grin.

"I see that grin, you were SO thinking about me!"

"Yeah, I was."

"Holy crap, you admitted I was right!" I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You want to know what I was thinking, or are you going to keep mocking me?" I tried to act angry, but it came out more cheerful than I had intended.

"Yes, I want to know. Tell me tell me tell me!" He sounded like such a 4-year-old, and it made me laugh.

"I was thinking that it would be nice if I could call you my boyfriend." I smiled up at him, and his face lit up.

"There is nothing in the world that could make me happier, Kate." He kissed me gently, but the kiss soon escalated and we were both out of breath. I sighed as we pulled away from each other, and turned towards the door.

"So, _boyfriend_, will I see you later?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Kate." He kissed me again, and I left, ready to begin the working week.


	8. The 12th Family

**A/N: Chapter 8 is up! I'm thinking the next chapter might be a little smutty, so it may take me a while to update the story again, but I hope you can be patient!**

**Enjoy!**

**IBYL  
xo**

* * *

I arrived at the precinct with my coffee cup, smiling brightly. Ryan and Esposito were already there, given that I had been a little delayed that morning. A larger smile crossed my face as I recalled the weekend and the morning, and I sat at my desk. Ryan and Esposito were staring at me, and I knew that they probably had a thousand questions to ask. Just as Esposito went to open his mouth, I spoke.

"We have a case yet this morning?" I turned to face them, and they shook their heads.

"Apparently, New York is peaceful this fine morning." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Great news. I'm going to catch up with Lanie, I'll see you in a bit." I spun on my heel and walked towards the elevator. I had a LOT to catch Lanie up on.

* * *

I arrived at the morgue, coffees in hand. I kicked the door open with my foot and screamed for my best friend, who bustled out of the office adjoining her examination room.

"I thought I smelt coffee, have I told you recently how much I love you?" Lanie and I laughed as she took her first sip of her latte. It was then that she looked up from her coffee cup and registered the smile on my face. "That is not a good coffee smile, that is an 'I had a fantastic, mind-blowing weekend smile'."

"Mmm, maybe." I said with devilish grin.

"Who's the guy?" Lanie said with a raised eyebrow. She stared at me for a while and I blushed a very bright shade of red. Lanie continued to study my face before squealing loudly.

"Oh my god it was Writer-Boy, wasn't it?" Lanie looked at me for conformation.

"We should really start calling him Writer-Man." I blushed again, and giggled a little. I really was turning into a teenager again.

"Start from the beginning and if you leave anything out, I will kill you and dump the body." Lanie smiled and we sat on the floor opposite each other, giggling and generally acting like children.

* * *

About an hour after my arrival at the morgue, I left to go back upstairs and face the music from the boys. I knew they'd probably torture me and Castle, but I couldn't keep the development a secret – they were, after all, detectives. I left the elevator and walked to Esposito's desk, calling Ryan over in the process. The boys looked at me inquisitively, and I couldn't help but laugh at their eager expressions.

"So, Beckett, are you finally going to tell us what is making you smile this morning?" Esposito chuckled lightly, and I shook my head.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." I grinned lightly, and Ryan frowned at me. I left their desk and walked towards my own, getting a head-start on the paperwork I had waiting for me. Before I knew it, two hours had passed, and I was getting plenty of work done. While I was working, my phone had buzzed next to me – it was Rick, his name flashing up on my screen elicited a grin from me.

_**Just finished my meeting, can I come see you for lunch?**_

_I'd love that. Can you meet me at the precinct? Need your help with something._

_**You need my help and you're willingly admitting that? Amazing.**_

_Oh shush. Just a little idea I've had – fill you in when you get here, ok?_

_**Can't wait. See you in 20!**_

I put the phone down, and waited for Rick's arrival. While we were talking about our relationship, I asked him to keep it away from the precinct. I thought he would totally hate the idea but luckily he understands how important my job is to me, and agreed to act normally – as long as I spent my free time with him. It was a trade I was more than willing to make, but Rick walked out of the elevator and I decided to break my own rule. He walked up to me and smiled genuinely, before nodding towards the boys, who had looked up at the sound of the elevator arriving. Before Ryan and Esposito had the chance to look away, I stood from my chair, wrapped my arms around Rick's waist and kissed him deeply. Although a little shocked at first he settled into the kiss, pulling his arms around me tightly. After a few seconds we broke away, and the boys looked utterly stunned. Ryan's mouth had even dropped open. I laughed gently.

"We're going to lunch. See you later, boys." I smiled and curled my fingers into Rick's, and we walked hand in hand to the elevator. As the doors closed, we both broke into fits of laughter.

"I'm fairly certain that you said you would clue me in to your plan when I got here." Rick smiled.

"I think I made it pretty obvious, don't you?" I smiled back and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Well yeah, you did. I wish I'd taken a photo."

"Same here, since we're going to get hounded by those boys after lunch."

"Well, we should make the most of our peace. What do you feel like?"

"Hmmm… burgers." At this, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Well, who am I to deny my beautiful girlfriend! Remy's it is." He squeezed my hand and we wandered out of the precinct, chatting amicably as we always had – except this time we were holding hands and stealing kisses on street corners. We slid into a booth at Remy's and continued our chat, stopping momentarily to order. When our burgers arrived, I dug in immediately. About halfway through our meal, Rick became more silent than usual. I was a little worried at the look on his face.

"Hey, Rick? You ok?" I asked gently, my fingers tracing a pattern on his hand.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He looked so pensive.

"About what?"

"You, actually. You said two days ago that you wanted to keep this quiet – you wanted it to be just you and me. And I'm assuming you told Lanie because she's your best friend" I nodded, and he continued, "but Ryan and Esposito? Are you sure you were ok with telling them? Because you can't really back out now and I don't want you to hate me because of it." The words tumbled out of his mouth so quickly, and he looked so scared.

"Oh, Rick. I told them about it, because the more I thought about it, the more I decided that my family should know why I'm so happy. I couldn't stop smiling at work this morning, and they didn't know why. I figured that they should know." He still looked slightly hesitant. I took a deep breath. "Rick, I love you. I know that, and you know that, and I think the people who mean the most to us deserve to know too." I shrugged my shoulders a little, and suddenly the once empty seat next to me was filled by Rick, who had moved at lightning speed to sit next to me.

"God I love you, Kate." He spoke softly before kissing me. When we broke to catch our breath, I smiled.

"Even though I kissed you today, don't get used to it. We're not going to be making out over dead bodies, ok?"

"Can we make out at home though?" Rick asked cheekily.

"Not in front of Alexis." I scolded lightly, before leaning into his chest.

* * *

_Please leave me a review if you can :) Thankyou!_

_IBYL xo_


	9. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**AN: I've been on holiday so I have been writing a fair bit. This is Chapter 9, and I'll be posting Chapter 10 in a few minutes :) Please let me know how you think it's going, I'm thinking I might begin to wrap this story up and keep writing my longer one-shots.**

**IBYL  
xo**

It had been two weeks since Rick and I 'outed' our relationship to the precinct. We went back to work after our lunch together to a few good-natured jibes from Esposito and Ryan – but nothing anywhere near as bad as I was expecting. They were pleased that we had finally stopped denying our feelings for each other. Rick had been true to his word, and refrained from being too touchy-feely at work, although he would often just hold my hand while we were in the car.

After a particularly difficult case involving an abused teenager who had been brutalised by her stepfather, I broke down. I doubt that anyone else ever noticed how hurt I was, but Rick did. He always did. He knew me far too well. After collecting the evidence to convict the young girl's stepfather, we went back to Rick's place. He ordered Chinese and set me up in a little cocoon in his bedroom. It was just the two of us, with a bunch of blankets, some yummy food and some wine. We sat and talked. He made me smile, and he held me when I cried. It was everything I needed and more. As an independent woman, I hate to admit that I need something, but I needed Rick. Even after only a few weeks together, it felt right – although if you ask Lanie, we've been together for 3 years – we just didn't do intimate until a few weeks ago. I suppose in a way, she's right. All I knew was that Rick's arms felt like home, and that I never wanted to lose that.

Rick watched me thinking. He did that a lot, but this time he looked more concerned than usual.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rick asked gently, and I smiled at him.

"You really want to know what I was thinking?" I asked genuinely.

"Always, Kate."

"I was thinking how good it feels to be here, and how I never want to lose this feeling."

"And what feeling is that?" Rick asked cheekily, eyebrows raised.

"Contentment, happiness, love. It's kind of blissful." I smiled at him, and he kissed me, hard. When we finally had the strength to pull away from each other, I was breathless.

"I love you, Kate." He smiled at me.

"I love you too, Rick." I pulled my arms around him and we continued to get lost in our own world.

* * *

We fell asleep together. It always happened so I wasn't at all surprised when I heard my alarm go off – except for the fact that the space next to me was empty. Rick wasn't known to be an early riser. I instantly missed his warmth, so I wrapped a blanket around myself and padded down the stairs. The house was quiet except for a gentle tapping noise coming from Rick's study. I opened the door lightly and watched him for a while. He looked very cute with his concentration face on, I decided – something he told me on the first day we met. He looked up a few minutes after I walked in, and smiled brightly.

"Inspiration?" I asked gently.

"With you around, always. I've had a really good idea that's been developing for a few days, but I hadn't figured out how to end it until last night."

"Does it involve Nikki breaking down in Rook's arms?"

"The opposite, actually. Rook falls apart." I smiled at that.

"Thank you, Rick."

"Hey, I always said, Nikki's just based on you. I never wanted to hurt or embarrass you, Kate." He looked horrified at the thought of hurting me even the slightest. I think he hoped I hadn't noticed, but he forgets that I am a detective. I walked over to his chair, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Listen to me very carefully Richard Castle. You have to stop being so scared of us. This relationship I've started with you is different to anything I've ever had before – and you know that. You can still pull my pigtails and have fun, because I'm not going anywhere. If you even come close to hurting me, I swear I will tell you. We're going to make this work if it's the last thing I do, because I'm not going to let this go. Got it?" I kissed his cheek.

"Got it. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"This is different to me too." He looked at me carefully, gauging my reaction.

"You've been married twice, Rick." I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and I thought I loved Meredith and Gina. After a few weeks with you, I realise that I was wrong. That's what you do to me, Kate."

"Me too. Now finish writing! I'm going to go get us some breakfast before work, if you're coming."

"Would I miss a chance to hang with my favourite woman? Never!"

* * *

Rick ended up bringing his laptop into work – a good thing, since I was doing paperwork all day. Instead of sitting in his chair facing me, he swivelled it around so it was next to me. I wrote out my paperwork as he tapped on his Mac, smiling at me every now and again. At 4 o'clock, I was finished, and he was packed up and ready to go home. He looked at me as if to confirm that I would be joining him. When I nodded a little he smiled brightly, and I chuckled. He was childish, yes, but god he was adorable! We got to the car and I automatically went to the driver's seat. Rick joined me on the passenger side. Rick looked over at me.

"So, you've been staying at my place a lot, right?" Rick began nervously.

"Yes, I have been. Only because you and Alexis are such great company." I laughed.

"I spoke to Alexis earlier, and she was a little angry with me."

"Why? Because I'm invading?" I was stricken – Alexis and I get along great but I have always been in her space since Rick and I sorted things out. I felt horrible.

"What? No, she was mad because I haven't actually asked you to move in with us! She wants you there all the time, Kate. As do I." I was still panicking when I actually listened to what Rick had said.

"You want me to move in?" I stammered, genuinely surprised.

"I know that the apartment you've been in since your other place blew up isn't as nice, and my place is close to the precinct and there's tons of room and…" his arguments dissolved slightly, and he looked scared.

"You're forgetting one REALLY important argument that works in your favour, you know." A puzzled look spread across his face.

"What argument?"

"The fact that you are there, you fool!" I smiled. "I want to talk to Alexis myself, but if she's cool with it, I would love to move in." Rick clapped a little, before pulling me in to a kiss.

"I know it's still technically the precinct but I needed to do that." He murmured as we pulled away.

"I think we can get away with it in the car park, Rick. Come on, I want to go talk to your daughter." I started the car and pulled out of the car park, a big smile on my face to match Rick's even larger grin.

* * *

"Lex, we're home!" Rick cried loudly.

"In my room!" The call came back, and I smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You stay put, mister. Go to your study or something, ok? I'll come find you when we're done." Rick pouted at this, and I laughed. "Go! Shoo!" Rick pecked me on the cheek before he headed to his study. I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly.

"Hey Kate, you can come in." Alexis's sing-song voice came through the closed door, and I laughed.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Dad doesn't tend to knock, and he sounds like an elephant when he walks up the stairs – I knew it had to be you." Alexis smiled and I laughed. Sounded like her dad all right.

"So, I just wanted to see if your father had pulled you into a scheme you didn't yet know about without your consent."

"Which scheme?"

"Your use of the word 'which' worries me," I said gently, and this earnt a chuckle from the young girl. "but this scheme is about me moving in. He said you were mad because he hadn't asked. I just wanted to check."

"I wasn't really mad, I just want you here." She smiled.

"Not that I'm not thrilled about that, but are you sure? I don't want you to resent me if I did move in, Lex. I never want you to hate me." I had no idea why I was nervous, but I was close to visibly shaking. Alexis got up and gave me a hug.

"Kate, you're the best thing that's happened to my dad in years. You're the best thing that's happened to this family in years. Obviously my dad has a lot to gain from you moving in, but so do I."

"What can I offer you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Kate, I'm about to start the craziest few months of my life. I have to pick a college, and a major, and all that kind of stuff. I really have to grow up, and as much as I love and adore my dad, I don't think he ever really lost the 5-year-old within him. You keep him grounded, and I'm pretty sure that if I ever needed help, you'd be here as soon as I asked, am I right?" I nodded, smiling, and she continued. "I like having you here, Kate. You're the sensible one in this family." I felt tears well in my eyes as she said that last sentence, and Alexis noticed. "I didn't upset you, did I? I'm sorry, Kate."

"Hey, these aren't sad tears, they're happy tears. You're seriously the most amazing kid I've ever met, Lex." I pulled her into a bear hug, and she laughed.

"I meant every word, Kate. Now go tell my dad that he has to help you pack your stuff." She smiled, and I left her to her study.

* * *

I wandered downstairs and spotted Rick waiting for me at the bottom.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me in your study?"

"Hey, it took all of my self-restraint to wait down here instead of barging in to Lex's room. Why do you look like you've been crying?" He asked anxiously.

"Happy tears, Rick. I would explain but I don't think I can for a little while yet."

"Happy tears are good. So, you're moving in?" He bounced a little at the words.

"Yes, Rick. I'm moving in with you." I smiled, before squealing as he pulled me into a hug and spun me around. He put me back on the ground but didn't release his grip from me – probably a good thing since I was pretty dizzy. He leant in and kissed me.

"When can you move in? Now? Because now sounds really good."

"Cool your jets, _kitten,_" I teased, "I'm sure you can wait until this weekend."

"I thought we agreed that you would never, ever, call me kitten."

"Couldn't resist." I smiled cheekily, and he grabbed me into a hug again.

"Well I can't resist… THIS!" He cried as he lifted me up, bridal style, and led me to the couch. I squealed as he dropped me, and we collapsed into a heap of laughter. Living together was going to be a blast, I could tell.


	10. Ours

**AN: This one is a little smutty. Consider this your warning. And, since I keep forgetting, I don't own Castle. If I did, there would be moments like this every episode :)**

**IBYL  
xo**

* * *

"That's the last box." I smiled as I dropped a box of my clothes in Rick's, sorry, OUR closet. I smiled at the change of pronoun in my head. _Our _closet, _our _loft, _our_ kitchen – even though it was Rick's house first, it still felt like _ours._

"Would you prefer to unpack first or eat first?" Rick said as he hugged me from behind.

"I'll unpack a few things while you cook me something – deal?"

"Deal. What would you like?"

"Eh, surprise me." Rick's eyes lit up. I sighed. "But don't you DARE try and feed me a smorlette!"

"Or what, Detective?" Rick asked with a chuckle.

"I'll pull my gun!" I said indignantly.

"Really, Kate? It's been a while since you've threatened to shoot me. I doubt you could do it, you love me too much." I rolled my eyes, but he continued. "Fine, no smorlettes. I'll make you something yummy, I swear." He kissed my neck and walked away, leaving me cold. I touched the spot on my neck where he'd just kissed me. It felt all tingly, and I smiled, before cutting open a box of my stuff and placing it around the room.

* * *

We cleaned up after dinner together, doing the dishes and refrigerating the leftovers of the yummy pasta that Rick had whipped up. After we'd finished cleaning, he pulled me into his arms.

"I realised there's something I forgot to ask." Rick shrugged.

"What's that?" I was curious. Rick usually never forgets to ask me ANYTHING.

"When you agreed to move in with us, you had tears in your eyes from something Alexis said – and I was wondering what it was."

"I never realised I forgot to tell you! She said that she liked having me here because I'm the sensible one in the family."

"It's the truth."

"I know!" I teased, and he pouted a little. "It was just weird to hear the words 'the family' and me in the same sentence. Three years ago, if someone had said "You're going to meet famous author Richard Castle, work with him, become really good friends with him before falling madly in love with him and becoming part of his family" I probably would've had them locked in a psych ward."

"So you like the ready-made family thing?"

"Of course. I love Alexis as much as I love you." I smiled, knowing that my answer was the absolute truth. Sometimes, Alexis reminded me a lot of me.

"You are the most incredible woman in the world." Rick smiled. "My beautifulKate." I couldn't help it, I blushed. Rick laughed heartily. "There's no need to blush, I'm just stating the truth. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You can't fool me with that one, Rick. You've met millions of women."

"I'm not fooling you. No-one is as smart, or as pretty, or as tough as you. Nobody has your smile, or your laugh, or anything that even comes close to that look you get when you're concentrating. But most importantly of all, there isn't a more beautiful pair of eyes in the entire universe. They show everything about you, Kate. I can tell how you are, just by looking into your eyes."

I pulled Rick close, kissing him deeply. He was momentarily stunned but quickly joined in, and before long we broke away, gasping for air.

"I was fit up until I met you. Now I can't even catch my breath." I said between breaths, and he chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'm not doing too great either." I grinned wickedly at him.

"Maybe we should keep practicing then." He laughed again and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I lifted my mouth to his, waiting for him to make a move. His lips crashed against mine and teased his tongue over my lips. I moaned audibly and Rick's tongue entered my mouth. We battled for dominance as his hands ran up and down my back. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer once more. His hands locked underneath my ass and he hoisted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs and placed me on the bed, immediately joining me. I couldn't help myself and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it away and rolling it down his shoulders. I traced my hands across his bare chest and he moaned lightly, before shifting his hands to the hem of my t-shirt. He pulled it over my head quickly, before removing my bra. The cool air hit my bare skin and that, combined with the intense stare Rick was giving me, caused me to shiver. Rick moved his lips away from my own, and began trailing kisses down my neck, stopping to suck on my pulse point and causing me to moan loudly.

"Oh, god, Rick." I said, breathless. He'd barely touched me and I was already so close. He moved his hands and mouth to my breasts and I had to suck in more air. After a few minutes under his ministrations, my orgasm hit like a wave, and I shook. When I'd recovered a little, I looked up at a smiling Rick. "How the hell did you make me come without actually touching me?" I asked, stunned.

"I have no idea, but I liked it." Rick smiled cheekily, and I brushed my hand down his chest. I smiled lazily up at him.

"Your turn." I said gently as I unbuckled his belt, swiftly removing his pants and boxers. I wriggled out of my own sweats as our mouths connected again, and his fingers moved down to my panties. His fingers brushed me slightly, and I knew he could feel how wet I was. I broke from his kiss, panting. He smiled at me.

"Is that for me, Kate?" He smiled.

"Always, Rick. It's always for you." I kissed him again, and he ripped the underwear from me. Stopping momentarily to put on a condom, he slipped into me quickly, groaning as he did so. I concentrated and managed to contract my inner muscles, causing Rick to groan louder.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last." He growled, before re-attaching his lips to mine. As he began to move with me, I felt a hand slide down my body, coming to rest just underneath my belly button, causing me to gasp into Rick's mouth.

"Rick, if you touch me, even a little, I may just explode." I puffed out, stunned. I felt Rick smile against my lips as his thumb brushed over the sensitive nub. "Oh my god, Rick." I sighed, and moments later another orgasm ripped through me. Just as the aftershocks began to subside, I felt Rick's hand move faster against me and I screamed loudly, before another wave of pleasure hit me. My screams were joined by Rick's, who had managed to hold on until that point. As our pleasure faded he collapsed next to me, panting heavily.

"Jesus, Rick. I didn't even know that was possible." I said, looking at him. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into his arms.

"There's a first time for everything, Kate." He smiled cheekily. "Maybe I'm just that good."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm so happy right now that I'm going to risk inflating your ego even more, and agree with you." Rick beamed.

"Say it." He said. I rolled my eyes, but laughed.

"Rick, I'm lying here completely spent because you really are that good. Satisfied?"

"More than ever before, Kate." He cuddled me close, and I smiled. We laid there for a while before I became restless.

"Hey Rick. I really think we should go have a shower and wash up. I'm all sweaty." I smiled. He pouted at me. "Hey, no pouting. I said 'we', you idiot!" I giggled and leapt out of bed, running toward the bathroom. I heard heaving footsteps behind me and I stepped into the shower cubicle, spinning underneath the scalding water. Rick waited at the edge of the cubicle before stepping inside and closing the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leant in close, whispering in my ear.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you more."

"Not possible, honey. Not possible." I turned to kiss him, and once again we were totally lost in each other's worlds.


	11. Always

**A/N: So this is it, folks! I've decided to end this story here and focus more on my one and two-shot stories, as I am a Uni student and can't really committ to a multi-part story right now. Thanks to everyone who has read and favourited this story, I really appreciate it :) Keep an eye out for my name, especially in the Castle section - I won't be quitting writing just yet!**

**IBYL  
xo**

* * *

I woke up, smiling. Rick and I had certainly been exhausted after the night's exploits. I sighed contentedly and dug my head into Rick's chest. I felt him stir, and suddenly a gentle hand was running through my hair.

"Good morning." I breathed quietly, savouring the moment.

"Morning, my love." Rick smiled down at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fantastic. How are you?"

"Honestly? Exhausted. Pretty sure I won't have to go to the gym for a few days."

"Well I'm more than happy to be your workout session whenever you want!" Rick said cheekily, raising his eyebrows.

"I will take you up on that at some point, but right now I just want to sit here and be happy for a while. Deal?" I asked with a grin.

"Deal. So, aside from being happy, what are we doing today?" Rick asked, as his hand left my hair and began drawing patterns on my back.

"Well I have to go to work at some point. There is paperwork to finish from the case last week."

"Can't you just play hooky and snuggle with me?" Rick whined.

"Sorry babe, not today." I said with a laugh.

"Did you just call me babe?" Rick asked with a chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

"A sure sign that I am far too comfortable right now. Come on Rick, I have to go to work, but" I smiled up at him "I could probably use an extra set of hands in the shower." I grinned at him and rolled out of bed, swaying my hips as I walked. I reached the bathroom and felt two hands snake around my waist.

"At your service, Kate." Rick smiled.

* * *

"Have breakfast."

"Rick! I'm already over an hour late thanks to you. I can't stop for breakfast with you, but I will be home tonight. You can cook me dinner to make up for it."

"Will do. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I made you late. Love you." He grinned, before kissing me chastely.

"Love you too. I'll see you tonight." I smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

I found myself itching for quitting time at work that day. Normally I had Rick with me, but today, even with the company of Ryan and Esposito, I had felt lonely. The clock on my computer hit 5 and I gathered up my things at a record speed, before flying down the stairs to my car. I pulled into the parking lot at the loft and raced over to the elevator. Thank god, the elevator didn't take long, and I was soon at the door to my home. I opened the door and barrelled in, finding Rick in his study. He was typing and, under most circumstances, I wouldn't interrupt, but I really needed a hug. I walked over to him and sat in his lap, pulling my arms around his neck.

"Well, this is a lovely greeting." Rick smiled. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were here." I smiled back. "Plus, I actually really missed you today."

"I would say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' but after today I think that is the biggest lie ever. It just makes your heart hurt." Rick said disdainfully, and I laughed.

"Agreed." I said, and I kissed him deeply. "So, Romeo. What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a cheeky grin. "Ok, it's not a surprise. I thought we could make our own pizzas – with all the trimmings, of course."

I inadvertently moaned. "Sounds delicious, Rick."

"Are you hungry now, or should we watch a movie for a while." Rick asked.

"Let's watch a movie. Should we wait for Lex?"

"No, she's staying at Paige's place tonight – they have a group biology lab that they have to work on or something. She's going to school from there, so tonight it's just you, me, and some yummy pizzas."

"I think I died and went to heaven." I said with a cheesy grin, and Rick laughed.

"Come on, pick a movie."

"St. Trinians."

"Seriously?"

"I wish I went to a school like that when I was younger." I said sheepishly. Rick laughed a little and leaned in close, whispering to me.

"I'm surprisingly glad you didn't, because the thought of you in a school uniform is REALLY hard to get rid of."

I smiled.

"The movie waits, Rick." I blushed a little. Rick whispering in my ear always got me flustered, like he had some power over me. I suppose he did – love was powerful. He smiled at me and hit the play button, and the movie began.

An hour and a half later we were pottering around in the kitchen, making pizzas. I made a fancier version of a classic pepperoni pizza and was quite proud of myself, until I looked over at the monstrosity that Rick had made. I burst out laughing – it wasn't a pizza, it was a mountain!

"Is that even going to fit in the oven?" I asked, still doubled over with laughter.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing, Kate." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him quickly before spinning myself out of his grasp and heading towards the oven with my pizza. I slid the tray in, and Rick did the same.

"Come on, it'll only be ten minutes before the pizzas are ready. I'll pour some wine and you can set the table."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and I get to organise dessert – I have something special for it."

"I don't like surprises, you know." I said with a tiny glare.

"Kate, it's just dessert! You can live without knowing what is for dessert!" Rick huffed, and I laughed.

"Rick, it's ok. I'll live." I smiled, and he left the kitchen to set the table for our pizza extravaganza.

I pulled the pizzas out of the oven and put them on trays, before heading into the dining room. I set Rick's diminished mountain on the table and he licked his lips dramatically, before taking a bite and moaning. I did the same, and we both giggled.

"It has to be said, I am a genius." Rick said with a smile, which just made me laugh more. We finished our dinner and I stood to clear the table, but Rick jumped up before I could touch anything.

"You don't touch anything, woman. My turn." He said with a cheeky grin. I sat back in my chair and took another sip of my wine, curious as to what Rick could be up to. Just as my mind had started wandering, Rick returned with two slices of strawberry cheesecake. I smiled and took up my fork, digging in to the end of my slice. As I pulled the bite-size piece to my mouth, I saw a line on the plate. I glanced up at Rick quickly, but returned to my plate and took another chunk of my slice of cake. When I removed it, a letter "M" was revealed. I looked up at Rick again, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I pushed the slice of cake aside, and gasped. There, in the middle of the plate, was two little words:

_Marry Me?_

I blinked and Rick was on one knee next to me.

"So I know we haven't been technically together for that long, and I know we were going to take it slow, but I'm here on one knee asking you to marry me – not today, not tomorrow, but someday. I love you Kate – more than I knew I could. Two seconds before I met you, I was complaining to Alexis that my life was predictable, and boring, and then you walked in and turned my entire world upside down. We've been through so much, Kate, and I want you to be with me for anything else this universe can throw at us."

I couldn't help it, the tears began flowing. I pulled Rick up and kissed him, hard.

"Yes, Rick. Of course I'll marry you!" His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug and he kissed me again, before stopping suddenly.

"I forgot the most important part!" He said with a gasp, before pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. He flipped the lid on the box, and it was my turn to gulp. It was beautiful. A large, but not gaudy, square-cut diamond, set into a beautiful gold band littered with small versions of the large diamond. He slipped it on my finger and returned to kissing me, before stopping briefly.

"Do you want to know why I picked that ring?" He asked gently.

"Because it's beautiful?" I asked genuinely.

"Well yes. But also because I saw it and thought of you – it's a bit of a metaphor for you. You see, it looks like it has sharp edges – it even looks a little dangerous. But if you actually run your finger over the diamonds" he paused briefly to do so, "you see that they're actually much more soft and delicate than you'd expect." He looked back at me, and my eyes welled up again.

"Thank you, Rick," I said, and I buried my head in his chest. "For being mine."

"Always, Kate. Always." He replied, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was telling the truth.

* * *

**It's been fun :) Thanks again!**


End file.
